


ATLA art compilation

by Ellesra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Creampie, D/s dynamic, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW Art, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: A compilation of all my dirty Zukka sketches, sometimes including other people :)Beware, here there be porn
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko/Sokka/Mai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this picture: D/s dynamic, clothespins, size difference, age difference  
> (Zuko is 18, Sokka is 20-something)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Anal sex, penises :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Zukka server I'm on is hella inspiring.
> 
> Got anything in particular you'd like to see? Feel free to drop me a comment.
> 
> Or do you just like what you see, and want more? I am extremely susceptible to flattery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki/Zuko/Sokka/Mai  
> Content: Suspension (bondage), D/s dynamics, foursome, blowjob, femdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta torture the Fire Lord a bit :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula getting the "Royal Treatment" for day 1 of Kinktober!
> 
> (can you believe it's not Zukka?? Ahahh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture was referenced heavily from a picture by the lovely xdivinestormx on twitter!
> 
> Click [here](https://twitter.com/xdivinestormx/status/1311714014414598144) to see the post she made about it! :D


	6. Bǎobèi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of Haicrescendo's fanfiction [Bǎobèi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494262)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read the fic! It's amazing! :0


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of sketches~


End file.
